Skylar
by ChloeTJBL
Summary: Jay and his friends Brett and Kimi are about to have there lives changed as a new teacher takes his place as there home tutor little did they know that he know more about them than expected. Sorry rubbish at stories


**_Sylar - The New Guy_**

Rolling over, I slapped the alarm that was ringing violently back onto snooze, then with one big gasp I flew out of bed. As I danced round the house looking for my school clothes I noticed a scrunched note on the table.

"Jay!  
Hopefully you have got your lazy ass outta bed by now and you are not late!  
Gone to work, your breakfast is on the table  
Have a good day back  
Dad."

That's typical of my dad to leave me on a day like this, ever since mum died he has barely been around. Always busy with work, but I suppose that earning money to look after me is his number one priority. I scrunched the note up and chucked it in the small round basin we call the bin, then on one foot I turned round to find my breakfast. There lay a soggy piece of toast he must of made an hour ago before he left at last minute. Sighing I threw the toast in the basin alongside the note he left me, and reached for a bowl put of the shiny white cupboard. Pouring cornflakes into a bowl and sloshing milk in with I continued to get dressed upstairs.

Before long I had gotten changed into my black school trousers and miraculously white school shirt. The temperature outside was at least 20 degrees, leaving my collar loose I walked to the top of my street to find Brett and Brody leaning against an un-sturdy wall. Brett had short, jet black hair that he spiked into a small Mohawk that reached a point on his head. He had a narrow face and a long body, built for speed. Brody was tall too, taller that Brett with lean, muscular shoulders he attained from swimming. Like me he also had brown hair, but Brett's was short and framed round his face. All three of us where pretty tall but I was the shortest out of us but only by about five centimetres. We started walking through the peaceful town of Skylar and headed for Skylar School of Education. It was a large school containing around three thousand students and was fairly new, we had been attending for four years and soon turning sixteen, we where starting our last year.

As the jittery school bell rang we headed for our form room. Opening the door I found the familiar sight of our class room and classmates split into there own groups. We headed for the top corner of the class room next to the longest window that remained streak free thanks to the caretakers. There I sat down and turned to Brett and Brody, "where's ?" Brett and Brody both shrugged in sync. is our form teacher, never once was he ill or late so something was not right. Just then the door swung open and a tall muscular figure wearing shorts and a tank top walked in. Wearing a whistle that had to brand new as it still reflected the light around the room, hung around his neck. The man was handsome to the fact that I could of sworn a girl nearly fell of her chair with one look at him. Without making eye contact the man sat at desk and started to search his drawers. Now I could see the man properly I could see all of his bleach blond hair that was spiked out of his face. His eyes where a deep brown almost black to match his pupils with a small but deep scar running along the bottom of his right eye. Smoothly the man turned on the chair in a blink he was on his feet scribbling his name across the board with a pen he had scavenged from the drawer. Slowly he put his hands on his high hips and turned to face the class and suddenly beamed a smile and at that instance I could hear all the hearts of the girls breaking in two over him. Me, Brett and Brody looked at each other in amusement as all the girls looked like slavering dogs longing for there dinner. The mans name was I think as I squinted my eyes to make out his handwriting, then out of the corner of my eye a boy named James's hand shot up.  
"Why are you here? Where's ?" He asked  
"Unfortunately he has moved to Australia on short notice so you have me as your for tutor. I'm and I'm also the new physical activities coach"  
His voice was low yet soothing which only made the girls drool even more.

Luckily enough when I got to first lesson was there surrounded by girls asking him questions. Even better I then found out that he was my teacher. Lining up in one of the gyms after getting changed, he strolled in holding a brand new basketball, with Brett running in shortly after. Standing next to me in our sky blue matching shirts we had from coaching football with our names written on the back in funky black writing and basketball shorts that where to our knees, we looked at each other. We where the best two players on the school basketball team scoring the most baskets and winning plays. With our height, Brett's speed and my strength we where the unstoppable pair. If he was going to be our new permanent home room teacher we might as well show off a bit. Splitting the class into two teams me and Brett dominated then court winning 35-8. and been watching us like an eagle watching his pray the whole time, but somehow knowing when to blow his new whistle on que. It was like he was watching, waiting for something to happen, like he knew something we didn't.


End file.
